Bulkheads are used in trailers and the like to divide the trailer into separate storage compartments and, sometimes, to maintain each compartment at a temperature necessary to preserve the goods during transport. It is useful to provide a lift assembly for lifting the bulkheads out of the way so that cargo may be loaded onto, or unloaded from, the trailer.